Rick Black: The Kingpin of Los Santos
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Los Santos, San Andreas in 2013. Rick Black, a member of the Chamberlain Gangster Families is trying to make money in the midst of a financial crisis. Aided by his friend Little O, he tries to rise to power in Los Santos and become a kingpin. Along the way, Rick makes many friends, enemies and rivals. Rated T for explicit language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Rick Black and Little O

It was the year 2013, in the city Los Santos, San Andreas. It was a time of financial crisis, cheap cable tv and money trouble. Los Santos was a city of floating guru's, worn out celebrities and wannabe stars. One of the people of Los Santos with money troubles was Rick Black, a 26 year old black man from Chamberlain Hills. He lived in an apartment and would do anything to survive, including criminality. He once did six months in prison for credit card fraud, and shared his apartment with his friend Little O.

Rick was sitting on the porch of his apartment, smoking a ciggarette. He looked glumly. Little O. walked up to him.

'Ey, 's the matter with your moody ass?' Little O. asked.

'The crisis, Little O. That's what's the matter. It's gonna be America's downfall.' Rick said.

'Aw, come on, you need to think about something else than the fucking crisis, bro. We gotta get on the move, because I got a lick for us.' Little O. said.

Rick looked interested. 'A lick, you say?' What's that lick?' He asked.

'One of the homies asked us to hijack a fuel tanker and take it to the oil works in El Burro Heights. He said we'll be paid well, so you down?' Little O. asked.

Rick nodded. 'Sure, I'll join as long as there's cash involved.' He said.

'Good. Here, have a rifle.' Little O. said as he put an Assault Rifle in Rick's hands. 'Let's go.' He said. Rick and Little O. then walked to Little O's car and got in.

'I'll drive.' Little O. said. He started the car and drove off.

'The tanker's currently going down the Western Highway. Do you think you can take out the driver?' Little O. asked.

'I'll try.' Rick said.

'A'ight.' Little O. said.

Once they got to the Western Highway, they saw the fuel tanker driving.

"Oh, shit! That's the tanker! Let's go!" Little O. said as he began driving fast towards the tanker.

"A'ight, O, keep driving. I'm a take that sucker down!" Rick said as he got his Assault Rifle ready.

"A'ight, don't fall, Rick!" Little O. replied.

Rick aimed his Assault Rifle at the driver and shot him dead. The tanker then came to a stop. Little O. stopped his car.

"Okay, get that tanker over to the oil works in El Burro Heights, and watch out for the LSPD." Little O. told Rick.

"A'ight, meetcha there." Rick said as he tossed the driver's body out the truck. He got behind the wheel and drove towards the oil works, dodging the LSPD in the process. Once he lost the cops, Rick drove towards the oil works. Once he got there, Little O. was standing beside their employer. Rick got out the truck and walked over to them.

"…Great job, Rick. You too, O." The employer told the men.

"No prob, Nick." O. said to the employer. "Hand Rick the paper."

Nick nodded and handed Rick a bunch of money.

"There you go. If I got anything else, I'll let you know, homies." Nick said to Rick and O.

"A'ight, we'll holla at you later, Nick. Stay strong out there." Rick said.

Nick nodded and Rick and O. walked back to O's car and got in. They then drove back to the Chamberlain Hills.

"This is great, homie! We made ourselves some paper!" Rick said excitedly.

"I like to hear that enthausiasm, Rick. That's the gangsta spirit the Families need." O. said to Rick.

"Yeah. Gotta gangbang our way through the ranks, y'know what I'm sayin'?" Rick replied back.

"Yeah, fo 'sho. Anyway, there's a meeting coming up tonight. Be there, homie." Little O. said.

"A'ight, I'll be there." Rick said.

Rick and Little O. then arrived back at their apartment. Rick and O. got out.

"Hey, I'll be taking a walk 'round the hood, homie. Feel like joining?" O. asked.

"Nah, homie, I'll join some other time. I'll watch the apartment." Rick replied.

"A'ight, that's fine." O. said as he walked off. Rick entered the apartment and walked to his bedroom. He checked his clothes closet. There were a bunch of cheap clothes from the Discount Store and Binco in it.

"I hope I can buy some better clothes soon…" Rick said. He then turned on the radio in his room, putting on West Coast Classics. Rick then laid down on his bed to listen to rap.

(Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. It's short, but the future chapters might be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2: Gang War

Later that evening, Rick and Little O went to the meeting of the Chamberlain Gangster Families, of CGF for short. Their leader, Tyrone "Muscles" Armstrong was sitting at the end of a long table, with a bunch of other CGF members, including Rick and Little O sitting around the table.

"Alright, homies, I wanna thank y'all for showin' up to the meeting. Now, it's time to get down to business. As y'all know, the Ballas are trying to take the Families' turf and become the dominant gang in South Los Santos, but those motherfuckers ain't gonna achieve that! 'Cause we gonna go fight the Ballas on their turf, and we'll claim it! Who's with me?!" Muscles asked his homies.

"Yeah!" The CGF set exclaimed.

"A'ight, tomorrow, 12 PM, we gonna go fight the Ballas! Show up in your Families colors, got it?!" Muscles said.

"Yeah!" The CGF set exclaimed again.

"A'ight, dismissed, y'all." Muscles said.

Everyone then left the building the meeting was being held at.

The next day, Rick and Little O were getting ready for the gang war. Rick put on a green hoodie, blue jeans and a green hat. Little O was wearing a green t-shirt and a green bandana, along with slate jeans.

"We gon' do this shit, O?" Rick asked.

"Fuck yeah we gon' do it." Little O replied.

"A'ight, CGF!" Rick exclaimed as he and O left their apartment and got in Rick's car. They then drove towards the meeting point where a lot of other members of The Families had gathered.

"Thanks for showing up, y'all. Now, remember, most of us might not come back, so I hope y'all have taken one more good look at the hood." Muscles spoke to his gang. Everyone nodded.

"A'ight, let's roll, homies!" Muscles exclaimed as the CGF let out a war cry and made their way into Ballas territory. They began firing at any Ballas they saw.

"You goin' down, Ball-Sacks!" Little O shouted.

"CGF for life!" Rick exclaimed!

Ballas began dropping like flies, but Families members began dropping like flies too.

"Shit, our homies are getting clapped! Get them, homies!" Muscles shouted.

Rick and Little O began gunning down more Ballas.

"You gon' get smoked!" Little O shouted.

"Cover me, homie!" Rick told Little O as continued gunning down Ballas.

"I gotcha, loc!" Little O replied as he began firing at Ballas.

Eventually, the Ballas' power thinned out. Unfortunately, the police had arrived.

"Fuck! The LSPD's here! Let's split up! They'll have a harder time finding us in numbers!" Muscles suggested.

"A'ight, let's go, O!" Rick told O. Little O nodded and got into Rick's car with him and they drove off as they were chased by the LSPD.

"Keep driving, Big Rick! We'll escape 'em!" Little O told Rick.

Rick nodded and continued driving. Eventually, Rick and Little O lost the police.

"Okay, we got away." Rick said.

"Yeah, let's go back to our apartment." Little O said.

Rick drove back towards the apartment. Once they got there, Little O and Rick got out of the car and went inside.

"Man, that was quite the gang war, homie." Rick said.

"Damn straight, homie." Little O replied. "I need to get some rest."

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna get some shuteye." Rick said as he walked to his bedroom and got in bed. About 8 hours later, Rick woke up and it was nighttime.

"Ah…shit…ah…" Rick groaned as he got out of bed.

"Hey, Rick. You up?" Little O asked.

"Yeah, fo 'sho." Rick said.

"A'ight. Hey, the OG's, they were real happy we showed for the meeting and the gang war, homie. If we keep this up, we might become OG's ourselves." Little O told Rick.

"Yeah, fo 'sho." Rick said. "We gon' need more money if we want to rise to power in LS, though."

"Homie, if you ever need bread, maybe you can use JB's tow truck. I mean, Franklin and Lamar are busy with some repo shit, so they ain't gon' get onto that money." Little O said.

"Yeah, maybe I could ask JB if he's okay with me using his tow truck." Rick said.

"Yeah, whenever he gon' get out of whatever crackhouse he's living in." Little O replied.

"Yeah, him and Tonya sure are dope heads. I saw JB hustlin' for quarters the other day. He really needs to cut off the crack, and so should Tonya." Rick commented.

"A'ight. I'll be chatting it up with the homies, fam. See ya!" Little O said as he walked outside.

"A'ight, I'll be off too." Rick said as he walked outside and locked the door.

"I hope O got a house key with him…" Rick said as he walked around the block.

"Hey, Rick! Why don't you come over here and let me take care of that broke ass?" Tonya said to Rick.

Rick walked over to Tonya. "Ey, Tonya! How you been lately?" He asked Tonya.

"Oh, tryin' to lay off the dope…" Tonya told Rick.

"It ain't coming along well, from what I'm seeing." Rick commented.

"I'm telling you, nigga, I'm clean now!" Tonya replied.

"So…Whatcha need?" Rick asked.

"It's JB! He gonna lose everything! He's gon' lose the truck, he's gon' lose the house, and I need someone to fill in for JB on the tow truck!" Tonya told Rick, a bit panicked.

"Okay, calm down! I'll help you!" Rick told Tonya. "Bring me to the truck."

"Thank you, Rick. You're being more helpful than the boy Franklin right now." Tonya said.

"Yeah, fo 'sho." Rick said as he walked over to his car with Tonya and got in. They then drove off towards the Davis Vehicle Impound.

"Go to the Davis Vehicle Impound." Tonya told Rick.

Rick nodded and drove there.

"I can't believe JB's smoked so much crack that you need others to pay for his bills." Rick told Tonya.

"I know, nigga. I'm trying to get him off it, but no luck so far." Tonya replied.

"You gotta keep trying. He's gotta have to listen some time." Rick replied back.

"I'm gonna try once I get home again." Tonya replied back.

"Yeah, good luck, boo." Rick said. They then arrived at the Impound and got out of Rick's car. They got in the tow truck and drove off.

"10-9, who's ready for dispatch?" A man on the radio said.

"Ooh, we ON this bitch!" Tonya said.

"Uh, come again, 10-9. I didn't catch that." The man said.

"It's Tonya, with my boy Rick Black. We fillin' in for JB." Tonya told the man.

"Okay, Tonya, the car's located on Legion Square, it's been there for days." The man replied.

"Understood, fool. We'll take care of it." Tonya said.

"Let's do this shit then." Rick said as he drove to Legion Square, where the car was located.

"I've seen JB do this a hundred times. Back it up, nice and slow, and it should slide right in." Tonya told Rick. Rick nodded and lowered the hook, backed up the truck and the hook slid right in.

"And we in. Take it back to the lot." Tonya told Rick. Rick nodded and brought the car back to the impound.

"So, how you been lately?" Tonya asked Rick.

"Economically depressed, just like South LS. I'd like to have more money to get by, but I also wanna stay true to my love for the hood." Rick replied.

"Yeah, I feel you, nigga. I ain't seen Franklin around the hood much, nigga probably tryin' to leave the hood behind or something." Tonya replied.

"Yeah, I'm putting in a lot of work for the hood, unlike Franklin." Rick replied.

"That we can agree on." Tonya replied. "How's O been?" She asked.

"He's been doing good. Putting in a lot of work for the hood, like me." Rick answered.

"A'ight, good to hear that, homie." Tonya said. The two arrived back at the impound.

"A'ight, put the car in the area that's marked red. These people are real picky with how you put down the car." Tonya informed Rick.

Rick put down the car in the marked area. He and Tonya then got out of the truck.

"Thanks, homie. Here's some bread for yo help." Tonya gave Rick $250. "Now, if you ever need more work, just holla at me, okay?" She told him.

"Fo 'sho." Rick replied as he took the money and walked back to his car. He got in and drove off. He drove towards Elysian Island, where a drug dealer was standing.

"Maybe I could gain a fortune by dealing drugs…" Rick said to himself as he got out of the car and walked over to the drug dealer.

"Hey, homie, what's up?" Rick asked the dealer.

"Yo. Whatcha need?" The dealer asked.

"Got any kush?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I do. $10 per bag." The dealer told Rick.

"I'll take 5." Rick said.

"Okay." The dealer gave Rick 5 bags of weed and Rick gave the dealer the money.

"Nice doing business with you." The dealer said.

"Same here." Rick replied as he drove off to another dealer to sell the weed.

Rick then went to Vespucci Beach, where another dealer was standing.

"Yo. I got kush. Whatcha payin' for it?" Rick asked the dealer.

"Hmmm…How many bags?" The dealer asked.

"5." Rick answered.

"Hmmmm…I can buy those bags from ya at a profit of $500. You okay with that?" The dealer asked Rick.

"Deal." Rick told the dealer as he handed him the weed and the dealer handed him the money.

"Thanks, mate." The dealer said.

"No problem, homie." Rick replied. He then got back in his car and drove off to his apartment. He parked his car and saw the lights were on inside, indicating Little O was home. Rick went inside.

"Yo, RB! You up for pizza tonight?" Little O asked.

"Yeah, fo 'sho." Rick said.

"A'ight, I'm-a order some then." Little O said. "I'll order a pizza with lots of cheese. What do you want on yo pizza?" He asked Rick.

"I'll have a pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese." Rick answered.

Little O nodded and got out his phone to order the pizza's.


	3. Chapter 3: Love For The Hood

A few days later, Rick was sitting in his car, stuck in Los Santos traffic.

"Come on, you motherfuckers! Move your bitch asses!" Rick exclaimed, quite annoyed. Suddenly, Rick got a phone call from Nick Jagger, the guy who paid him and Little O for the fuel tanker.

"Rick Black, how it's going, my nigga?" Nick asked Rick.

"Doing good, homie. Can't complain." Rick replied.

"I see. Well, I got a new lick for ya, meet me at the Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry, we'll talk there." Nick told Rick before hanging up. Rick then drove to the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club in Strawberry. He parked his car and got out. About 15 minutes later, Rick was leaning on a wall, smoking a ciggarette. Nick walked over to him and began leaning on the wall too.

"Ey, Nick." Rick said.

"Hey, Rick." Nick replied. "Listen, I gotcha a new lick, you can make some money off it if you like." He told Rick.

"Hey, cash is king in this financial shithole, so I'm in." Rick told Nick.

"A'ight, you looking for hustles?" Nick asked Rick.

"A hustle's fine, I guess. What's the hustle?" Rick asked.

"It's an out of town hustle, there's a farm out in Grapeseed, in Blaine County, it's run by some hillbilly crew called the O'Neills or what the fuck ever. They've got a meth tanker at their farm. Bring it to my people at Cypress Flats, and we're in the crystal game. You'll get paid by my people over at Cypress Flats." Nick explained.

"Ok, fo 'sho, I can handle that." Rick nodded.

"Good, I'll be off." Nick said as he left. Rick got in his car and drove all the way to Blaine County, to Grapeseed. Suddenly, Nick called Rick again.

"Ey, Nick, I'm just off to do that hustle for you." Rick said.

"Good, good." Nick said. "I forgot some details. The O'Neills don't take kindly to visitors, so expect a lot of resistance. Also, meth juice is really flammable, so try not to damage the tanker too much." Nick explained.

"A'ight, gotcha." Rick said.

"Okay, good luck." Nick said as he hung up. Rick continued to drive towards the O'Neills' farm. He then arrived and began attacking the farm. Rick managed to kill of the O'Neill Brothers at the farm. He then got into a truck and connected it to the meth tanker and drove off with it. Soon after, more O'Neills began chasing Rick and shooting at him. Rick stopped the truck, got out and fired at the O'Neills. After that, he continued his way back to Los Santos. He got to Cypress Flats, where Nick's people were waiting. Rick parked the tanker and got out of the truck.

"Okay, thanks. Nick will be in touch if he's got more work for you." One of Nick's henchmen said.

"A'ight. Take care, homie." Rick said.

"Yeah. Here's the cash for the job." The henchman said as he handed Rick a big stack of money. "That's about $2000, spend it wisely." The henchman told Rick.

"A'ight." Rick said as he walked away.

Later, Rick was at his apartment, and had changed clothes. Rick had put on a white t-shirt along with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey, Rick. Good timing, bro. Listen, one of the OG's wants to talk with you." Little O told Rick.

"One of the OG's? Damn, it must be really important." Rick said.

"Yeah, go to the BJ Smith Recreational Center, he's playing basketball there with the homies." O informed Rick.

"A'ight, I'll go see what's crackin'." Rick said as he went to the BJ Smith Recreational Center. Once Rick got there, he saw one of the OG's, Hassan "Burnout" Biggums playing basketball with his friends.

"Ey, Burnout, I'm here just as you requested, dog." Rick told Hassan.

"Ah, great, Rick. I called you in because you've got enough time on hands." Hassan told Rick.

"Sure. What's crackin'?" Rick asked.

"There's a list of Vagos that all need to be clapped. I'll text you the Vagos that need to be clapped." Hassan told Rick.

"A'ight, I'll go do it."Rick told Hassan as he walked away. He then got into his car and drove off. Hassan then texted him. The text read "First target: Juan Bacalov, at El Burro Heights."

Rick headed to El Burro Heights and saw Juan walking. He killed Juan in a drive by and sped off. He got another tekst from Hassan. The second text read "Carlos Bacalov, he's Juan's brother. He's around Vespucci Beach."

Rick went to Vespucci Beach and killed Carlos. He then drove off. He got a third text from Hassan. The third text read "Lil Puta's next, he's at Grove Street to deal with some Ballas."

Rick went to Grove Street and clapped Lil Puta. He got a fourth and final text from Hassan. It read "Final target: Luis Rodriguez, he's at the LS River."

Rick went to the LS River and killed Luis.

"Okay, that was all of 'em." Rick said. He then called Hassan.

"Ey, Burnout, them Va-Hoes have been taken care of." Rick told Hassan.

"Good work, Rick. I'll wire your payment to your bank account." Hassan told Rick.

"A'ight, thanks, homie." Rick said as he hung up.

Later, Rick was driving around Los Santos when he got a text from Little O. The text read "Ey, you Grade-A gangbanger! The OG Burnout bought you a bike for doing that job for him! He dropped it off at our crib. You gon' let me ride on it sometime, right? :D – O"

"Damn, they got me a bike? That's a real treat!" Rick said as he drove back home. He saw his new bike standing in the driveway in front of the apartment complex. The bike was a green Bagger.

"Well, it ain't the best bike, but it sure was nice of the OG Burnout to buy me this." Rick said as he got on his Bagger and drove off on it. He went to a drug dealer at Roger's Scrapyard.

"Ey, homie. Got any drugs?" Rick asked the dealer.

"Sure, pick what you want." The dealer said.

"I'll take those downers off your hands." Rick told the dealer.

"A'ight. 7 dollars per bag." The dealer replied.

Rick nodded. "I'll take all 15 of 'em."

"$105." The dealer said.

Rick gave the dealer the money and the dealer gave Rick the downers. Rick then drove off towards another dealer at the Murrieta Oil Field.

"Ey, homie, I got downers for you." Rick told the dealer.

"Okay, how many bags?" The dealer asked.

"15." Rick replied.

"I can buy those off you for 50 bucks per bag." The dealer told Rick.

"A'ight, here you go." Rick said as he gave the dealer the downers and the dealer gave Rick the money.

"Thanks, homie." Rick said as he drove off.

Later, Rick got a call from Hassan.

"Ey, Rick, it's the OG Burnout. I got another job for you. Come find me at the strip club down in Strawberry." Hassan told Rick.

"A'ight, I'll holla at you, homie." Rick said as he hung up. He then drove towards the Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry. He parked his Bagger and went inside. He then found Hassan getting a dance from a stripper.

"Ey, Burnout, I'm here." Rick said.

"A'ight. Excuse me for a moment, baby." Hassan told the stripper as he got up and walked over to the hallway with Rick.

"So, whatcha want me to do this time?" Rick asked.

"You know, the Ballas are expecting a shipment of weed from out of town, it's coming on a train. I want you and Little O to intercept the train when it arrives at the Mirror Park Railyard. Be careful, though, as the Ballas are expecting enemy gangs to hit their train." Hassan explained to Rick.

"A'ight, fo 'sho, O and I can handle that." Rick said.

"That's what I like to hear, nigga. Go pick up O and then get going." Hassan said. Rick nodded and left the Vanilla Unicorn.

"Okay, baby, let's have another dance." Hassan said as he walked back to the stripper.

Rick called Little O.

"Hey, O, the OG Burnout wants us to steal weed from the Ballas." Rick told O.

"The OG Burnout wants me to join you on a job? Oh, homie, I'm in." O said.

"That's great, homie. I'm coming to pick you up. Where you at?" Rick asked.

"I'm at our apartment." O answered.

"A'ight, stay there, I'm coming." Rick said as he got on his Bagger and drove to his apartment. He stopped in front of O, who got on the Bagger and the two of them drove off towards the Mirror Park Railyard.

"Nigga,the fact that the OG Burnout sends the two of us out on a lick means we done the Families proud." Little O said.

"Yeah, I bet." Rick said. "I'm putting in a lot of work for the hood, and this is another lick I'm doing for the hood. I heard the boy Franklin's gone all Vinewood or what the fuck ever."

"Yeah, he's not that much of a gangbanger anymore, but these days, I don't blame him. The crisis changes people." Little O said.

"It sure does, O. It sure does." Rick answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Working with The Buscemi's

Rick and O arrived at the Mirror Park Railyard, and got into cover. They spied on the Ballas that were present at the Railyard.

"Let's get 'em, Rick." O said.

"Yeah, we gon' clap these fools." Rick said as he and O ran towards the Ballas and began clapping them.

"CGF for life!" O exclaimed. He and Rick continued shooting Ballas.

"You gon' get smoked, motherfuckers!" Rick shouted. Eventually, all the Ballas were taken out.

"A'ight, we gotta search the train cars." O said.

"Yeah, let's go search 'em." Rick said as they started searching the train cars. Rick eventually found the right one.

"Hey, O! I found the kush!" Rick shouted at O. Little O ran over and the two of them grabbed all the weed. They then ran back to Rick's Bagger and got on as the LSPD arrived.

"Fuck, the LSPD arrived!" O exclaimed.

"Shoot 'em down while I keep driving!" Rick told O. Rick then drove off as Little O began shooting at the LSPD. Eventually, the two lost the LSPD.

"Okay, we lost 'em." Little O said relieved.

"A'ight, I'll call the OG Burnout." Rick said as he called Hassan.

"Hey, Burnout, O and I got the weed. Where do you want us to take it?" Rick asked.

"Bring to Gerald, y'know, the anti social motherfucker who lives in the same apartment complex as you guys?" Hassan said.

"A'ight, we'll take it there." Rick said as he hung up. "The OG Burnout wants us to take the weed to Gerald G, who lives in the same apartment complex we live in." Rick told O.

"A'ight, we can do that." O replied. Rick then drove off to the apartment complex in Chamberlain Hills. Once they got there, they knocked on Gerald's door.

"Hey, Gerald, it's Rick and Little O! The OG Burnout told us to bring you some weed!" Little O called. Gerald came outside. He looked at Rick and O in total silence.

"You gonna speak up, you anti social motherfucker?" O asked.

"…Sure." Gerald said. Rick handed Gerald the weed. "I can sell that for you." Gerald said as he handed Rick and Little O a bunch of money. "If the OG Burnout has more drugs for me, let me know." Gerald said as he went back into his apartment.

"Well, that went pretty damn great." Little O said.

"Yeah, it sure did, homie." Rick replied. "So, what should we do now?" He asked Little O.

"I don't know. But if you have anything interesting coming up, let me know, okay?" O told Rick.

"Yeah, sure. Later, O." Rick told O as he walked off.

Later, Rick was driving around town on his Bagger when he saw a young man wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and gray work pants, along with white and black sneakers being attacked by Aztecas.

"Hey, you! Help me!" The man shouted at Rick. The Aztecas looked at Rick and aimed their guns at Rick. Rick then quickly grabbed his pistol and shot the Aztecas dead. He then walked over to the man.

"Are you alright, sir?" Rick asked the man as he helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." The man told Rick.

"No problem, homie. I just couldn't leave you like that." Rick told the man.

"Alright. I'm Caleb Buscemi, son of Luigi Buscemi, he's the Don of the Buscemi Mob." The man told Rick.

"A Mafia dude, huh? Interesting. I'm Rick Black, a member of the Chamberlain Gangster Families." Rick told Caleb.

"Okay. Say, could you give me a ride to my papa's home in Richman?" Caleb asked Rick.

"Yeah, fo 'sho." Rick said as he directed Caleb over to his Bagger. He and Caleb then got on the Bagger and they drove over to Richman.

"So, what is it like being the son of the head of a mob?" Rick asked Caleb.

"It's surprisingly fun." Caleb answered. "I just can't imagine my life without crime, so I really owe my papa everything."

"A'ight. So, what kind of businesses does the Buscemi Mob own?" Rick asked Caleb.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to tell stuff like that…You know, Family codes…" Caleb replied.

"A'ight, that's fine." Rick said. The two of them arrived at the Buscemi Estate in Richman.

"Thanks for helping me, Rick. If you ever want to do work for the Buscemi Mob, call me, and I'll throw some work your way." Caleb said as he and Rick exchanged cell phone numbers.

"A'ight, I'll see you later then, Caleb. Bye." Rick said as Caleb got off the Bagger and walked inside. Rick then drove off.

Later, Rick was sitting around in his apartment, watching tv. Little O walked up to him.

"Hey, RB, you up for a lick?" O asked Rick.

"Fo 'sho." Rick said as he turned off the tv. "Whatcha got?"

"Well, for this lick, we gotta go out of town. There's this group of bikers called The Lost MC, and it's said they've got a bunch of heroin stashed in their vans. We gon' rob them of one of their vans, and we're gonna take it to Gerald, he agreed to sell it for us." Little O told Rick.

"A'ight, let's go." Rick said as he got up and walked outside with Little O. They walked over to O's car.

"You're driving." Rick told O. The two then got into O's car and they headed for Blaine County.

"So, where's the Lost MC camp?" Rick asked.

"Stab City." O replied.

"A'ight, let's roll on this thing." Rick said.

The two continued driving towards Blaine County.

"Man, the only reason I'd be heading out into Blaine County outside of business ventures is to enjoy nature." Rick said.

"I feel ya, nigga. I never go outside of Los Santos unless it's for recreation." Little O replied. "The people in Blaine County aren't really kind to visitors from the city like us. That's one reason I prefer to stay in the city."

"A'ight." Rick said.

The two then arrived at Stab City and put bandanas over their mouths. They pulled out their pistols and walked into the camp.

"Hey, you're not allowed to come in here!" A member of the Lost MC exclaimed.

"Oh, you wanna play it the hard way, huh, motherfucker? Well, eat this!" Little O shot the Lost MC member dead.

"Fuck! You didn't have to do that!" Rick shouted.

"There'll be time to talk about that later. Let's get 'em!" O shouted as he and Rick began taking out the Lost MC members in the camp. They then got into a van and raced back to Los Santos. They got to Gerald's apartment and loaded out the heroin. Gerald came outside and Rick and O gave Gerald the heroin. Gerald handed them money.

"…Good." Gerald said and went back into his apartment. Rick then turned to O.

"Bro, what the fuck happened back there?!" Rick asked O.

"Man, I'm sorry, Rick, my gangbanging mentality just took over." Little O answered.

"…Sure." Rick said. "Well, I'm a holla at you later, homie." Rick then walked away.

Later, Rick was at the beach, dressed in light brown cargo shorts, lying down in the sun. He was then called by Caleb Buscemi.

"Hello, Rick. Thanks for helping me the other day." Caleb said.

"No problem, homie." Rick said. "So, whatcha want?"

"I got a job for you. Come to my warehouse over in La Mesa, and I'll give you the details." Caleb replied.

Later, Rick arrived at Caleb's warehouse in La Mesa. Rick wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a white collar, along with blue jeans and yellow desert boots. He entered the warehouse and walked into the office. Caleb was sitting behind the computer.

"Hey, Caleb, I'm here just as you requested." Rick said.

"Ah, great." Caleb said as he turned to face Rick. "Okay, here's the deal, I want you to pick up a girl called Dawn Quintana from Tequi-la-la and take her over Weazel Plaza, where Rocco Cilli lives. Rocco's a member of the Buscemi Mob, him and I are on good terms, so don't worry about Rocco thinking you're some stranger. Also, Rocco lives in Apartment 15." Caleb explained.

"Sure, I can handle that." Rick replied.

"Good, I'll pay you a good amount of money for this job." Caleb told Rick.

Rick nodded and he left the warehouse. He got into his car and drove to Tequi-la-la in West Vinewood. Once he arrived there, he got out of his car and entered Tequi-la-la.

"Hey, which of one of you fine girls is Dawn Quintana?" Rick asked the female customers in the club.

"That's me, sugar." A blonde girl with a nice suntan answered. Dawn wore a purple dress with purple pumps, and also had pink earbells in.

"A'ight. Caleb Buscemi sent me to pick you up and bring you to Rocco Cilli." Rick informed Dawn.

"Understood, sugar. Let's head to Weazel Plaza." Dawn replied as she followed Rick to his car. Rick held open the door of the front passenger seat like a gentleman and Dawn got in. Rick closed the door and got in the driver's seat. They then drove off to Weazel Plaza.

"You must be new in the Buscemi Mob, because I haven't seen you around before, sugar." Dawn noted.

"Yeah, I saved Caleb Buscemi from some thugs the other day, and now he's got me running errands." Rick replied.

"Well, you've come to the right man." Dawn replied back. "The Buscemi Mob is quite a powerful Mafia gang here in Los Santos, so they could supply you with anything you'd like, no doubt."

Rick chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. I mean, I've been a gangbanger for the Chamberlain Gangster Families for a few years now, and I think working with the Buscemi's will be a great way to rise through the criminal underworld."

"Trust me, it is, sugar. I'm affiliated with the Buscemi's, and it's quite amazing, I will add." Dawn told Rick.

Rick nodded.

"Well, we're here. I'll bring you inside." Rick said as he got out of the car and opened Dawn's door for her to get out. He then brought Dawn to Rocco's apartment. Rick knocked on the door and Rocco opened.

"Ah, Dawn, welcome, baby." Rocco said and allowed Dawn inside. He then looked at Rick.

"Did Caleb Buscemi send you?" Rocco asked.

"Yes, he did." Rick replied. "I'm Rick Black, a new associate of Caleb." He introduced himself.

Rocco nodded. "Good. Thanks for bringing my girl to me, man. I hope Caleb pays you well for it." Rocco then closed the door. Rick went outside and got back in his car. He then drove off and called Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb, I brought Dawn to Rocco." Rick told Caleb.

"Wonderful, I'll wire your money to your bank account. I'll be in touch if I have more." Caleb told Rick as he hung up.

Rick then drove off to his house.

Sometime later, Rick was called by Caleb again.

"Hey, Rick. It's Caleb again." Caleb said.

"Hey, Caleb. Whatcha need now?"

"For this next job, you're gonna have to go to Ponsonbys, buy a suit, and look somewhat professional. Once you've bought a suit, come over to Rocco Cilli's apartment, I'm over there. I'll explain the details over there." Caleb explained. He then hung up.

Rick then went to Ponsonbys, and went inside.

"Hey, excuse me, I need a suit for a job interview. Do you have any recommendations?" Rick asked the cashier.

"Certainly, sir. Where are you applying?" The cashier asked Rick.

"At the Arcadius Business Center." Rick replied.

"Okay. I'd recommend an ash 3-Piece suit with some black loafers. That would look great on you for your job interview, sir." The cashier told Rick.

"A'ight." Rick took an ash 3-Piece suit with black loafers to the changing room and put them on. He then walked over to the cashier.

"What do you think?" Rick asked the cashier.

"It looks perfect on you, sir. Are you going to wear it out?" The cashier asked.

"I suppose." Rick answered.

"Certainly. That'll be 5000 dollars for the suit and 720 dollars for the shoes." The cashier told Rick.

"Sure." Rick said as he paid for the clothes. He then went to the changing room to get the clothes he came in and left the store.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said as Rick walked out the store.

"Thanks!" Rick responded in a friendly way. He then got in his car and drove to Weazel Plaza. He parked the car and went to Rocco Cilli's apartment. He knocked on the door and Caleb opened it.

"Ah, Rick, good to see you!" Caleb said as he let Rick inside. Rick walked over to the tv area and sat down on the couch together with Caleb and Rocco.

"So, what's crackin'?" Rick asked.

"Listen, there's a member of a rival mob that needs to be dispatched." Caleb explained.

"A'ight. So who's the guy who needs to be clapped?" Rick asked.

"His name's Vincenzo Cazzo, he's a brother of Manuel Cazzo, the Don of the Cazzo Family. If Vincenzo is whacked, then the Cazzo Family's going to get a big dent in their power here in San Andreas." Caleb explained.

"A'ight, I get it." Rick said. "Where can I find the motherfucker?" He asked.

"He's going to be leaving the Vinewood Gardens Hotel around 7 PM. Get there, pop a cap in his fat head, and we'll pay you." Caleb told Rick.

"Yeah. I'd recommend using some long range hardware like a Sniper Rifle." Rocco added.

"A'ight, I'll go drop by Ammu-Nation to get one." Rick replied as he got up and left the apartment. He went outside to his car and drove to Ammu-Nation. He bought a Sniper Rifle there and then headed towards the Vinewood Gardens Hotel. Rick got in position at a comfortable distance and waited for Vincenzo to leave the hotel. Eventually, Vincenzo left the hotel around 7 PM, surrounded by guards.

"That must be Vincenzo Cazzo…" Rick quietly said to himself. "The Cazzo's gonna be in deep shit once this fool's dead. And now I'm taking the shot…"

Rick then shot Vincenzo dead and quickly got into his car and drove off. He then called Caleb once he was far enough.

"Hey, Caleb, Vincenzo ain't a problem to the Buscemi's no more." Rick informed Caleb.

"Marvelous, marvelous. Thanks, Rick. You're a good kid. I'll let you know if I got anything else for you. I'll also wire your payment to your bank account." Caleb said as he hung up. Rick then drove off.


End file.
